Oscuro sentimiento
by Geum Jan di
Summary: Ese sentimiento siempre la acompañaba. Día y noche, horas y minutos...todos y cada uno ocupados por él. Quería odiarle, y no podía, quería no desearle, y su cuerpo temblaba con sólo una caricia. Amaba a Menma Uzumaki, y eso era lo que menos deseaba Hinata. Él quería destruir su aldea, a todos en ella, incluso...al ser que estaba creciendo en su interior. Concurso AU Road to ninja


_**Para el concurso Au Road to ninja de Naruto en el grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja.** _

* * *

_Trabajado desde el sentimiento más profundo de Hinata. _

* * *

_Espero que disfruteis de esta lectura.  
_

_Bienvenidos a...  
_

* * *

**_Road to ninja  
_**

_**Oscuro sentimiento**  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sentada en la punta más saliente del monte de los Kages, Hinata observaba su aldea. Su hogar, su patria. Allí había nacido, crecido, aprendido, luchado, sentido, odiado, ama…

El hogar que le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a convertirse en la mujer que ahora era.

El orgullo del Clan Hyuuga.

.

El viento movió sus cabellos, ondeándolos hacia un lado, pegándose en el rostro. Con su mano lo retiró, cerró sus ojos y respiró ese aire puro.

.

_-¿Y bien?_

_Hinata se atrevió a tomar un descanso, aunque de hecho, sabía que estaba cansada y que sus piernas, de no ser sostenida por ese árbol, temblarían y caería._

_Pero no podía darle el gusto a él de verla temblar. De caer por culpa del cansancio. Interiormente lo maldijo, apretando sus dientes. Él estaba tan fresco como una rosa, con la maldita kunai dando vueltas sobre la punta de su dedo, más exactamente, una de las kunai que le había arrebatado y que le pertenecían._

_-Podemos continuar todo la noche, si lo prefieres._

_Su voz claramente con rasgos de diversión impregnada, su sonrisa de medio lado, mostrando ese toque malvado y cínico, sus increíbles ojos azules como dos destellos brillantes mirándole con burla, ese cabello revuelto y del color negro más intenso que la noche invernal, meciéndose con el poco viento, sus marcas en las mejillas, su cuerpo…maldecía todo de él. Por ser tan condenadamente atractivo, por llamar su atención con tan sólo mirarla, por hacerla sonrojar con tan sólo rozarla…_

_Le odiaba_

_Menma amplió su sonrisa al fijarse en sus ojos, del blanco más puro, transformados en dos ranuras llameantes de rabia, enmarcando más sus abundantes pestañas. Detuvo la kunai, parándose a observar con detalle su cuerpo. El cuerpo de una diosa que él ya había probado. Un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección, casi como a la palma de su mano. Desde la más pequeña peca hasta la punta de cada hebra de su cabello._

_Volvió a mirar sus ojos._

_-¿Qué decides, entonces?-preguntó él, observando la kunai en su mano con disimulado desinterés. Dando vueltas, jugando con ella._

_Hinata se recompuso, sintiéndose una estúpida. Pues nuevamente estaba sonrojada y sólo bastó que él la mirara de esa forma, para ponerle los pelos de punta y provocar que su corazón diera un vuelco._

_-Ya lo sabes-respondió ella, agarrándose el cabello en una cola alta._

_Menma sonrió de medio lado, deteniendo la kunai de un solo agarre, volviendo a mirarla._

_-Sabría que dirías eso- y tan pronto dicho eso, se presentó ante ella, muy cerca. Pero Hinata no se movió. Bajó las manos de su cabello y siguió observándole fijamente a los ojos- pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que pudieras cambiar de opinión._

_Ella ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo con sorna._

_-¿Y qué crees que podría haberme hecho cambiar de opinión?_

_-El hecho de que me desees tanto como yo a ti_

_Y antes que Hinata pudiera detenerle, la estampó contra el árbol, alzando sus manos sobre la cabeza, siendo sujetas por una de sus manos mientras su pierna, su rodilla, entre sus piernas, se clavaba y le impedía moverse. Le miró con ira, siendo correspondida por la sonrisa cínica de él._

_-¿Ya tiemblas?- Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, sonrojándose furiosamente- todavía no he hecho nada y tu cuerpo…-pero ella se movió, intentando golpearle, sin éxito- eh!- sonrió él-no hagas eso gatita peleona-y le mostró la kunai, acercándola a su rostro._

_-Te odio- siseó entre dientes, furiosa, haciéndole reír._

_-No, no me odias- deslizó la kunai por su cuello, rozando la parte superior de su camisa corta de rejilla- me deseas- la miró y Hinata pudo ver en sus ojos el mismo deseo, la misma pasión y calor. El simple roce…-y estás deseando…comerme- acercó sus labios, pero Hinata viró el rostro._

_Más eso no provocó que se detuviera._

_Su lengua pasó por su mejilla, aventurándose hacia su oreja. Hinata cerró sus ojos, maldiciendo a su cuerpo reaccionar por eso._

_-S-suéltame…_

_Le escuchó negar en su oído, antes de lamerlo y mordisquear el lóbulo. Hinata apretó sus labios con fuerza, se tensó al sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo… el calor desbordada por cada parte de su cuerpo…_

_De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa que le tomó el que Menma, de un simple corte con el arma, hubiera partido su camisa, rebelando así sus pechos. Sonrojada al completo, le miró alarmada y él aprovechó para capturar sus labios. Hinata intentó apartarse, pero él sujetó su rostro y separó sus labios, profundizando un beso que, pasó de ser brusco a demostrar la ferocidad y el salvajismo que cual su dueño era poseedor._

_Se rindió. Contra aquello…jamás pudo. Ni sus besos, ni sus manos por su cuerpo, ni el mismo cuerpo… contra él, no podía hacer nada más que rendirse._

_._

_A poco a poco él fue soltando sus manos y Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, Menma descendió sus manos por su cuerpo, agarrado su trasero para alzarla y que ella pudiera rodearle la cintura. La estrujó contra su cuerpo, le devoró los labios, mordiéndolos, succionando, atreviéndose a batallar con su lengua._

_El calor quemaba_

_-Esta...- se separó un poco él, desbrochando el pantalón corto de ella- va a ser nuestra última vez- y volvió a besarla, sin darle tiempo a más para responder._

_Y allí mismo la poseyó, le hizo gemir su nombre, sonrojarla, provocó que arañara su espalda, perdida en un mar de pasión… en medio de la noche, y bajo el árbol en el cual se había conocido por primera vez._

.

.

Hinata se levantó del peñasco y volteó, pero no dio más que tres pasos cuando le vio, a unos cuantos metros alejado de ella, apoyado contra el árbol, sonriendo de forma cínica y terriblemente arrebatadora.

Empuñó sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó hosca, virando la mirada

-Venía a despedirme.

-Pues adiós- irrumpió ella, continuando con su camino, pero a nueva cuenta se detuvo, parándose frente a ella, el mismo Menma. Le miró, algo irritada.

-Una vez que me ponga en marcha no voy a detenerme. Voy a destruir esta aldea…con o sin ti en ella.

Hinata le continuó mirando, aunque sus labios se transformaron en una línea recta. Sus palabras, tan directas, le dolían. Le dolía que él quisiera hacer daño a la aldea que lo crió, le dolía… que quisiera hacerle daño a ella… por defender su hogar.

Le dolía amarle tanto como dientes clavándose en el alma

Pero no tenía de otra…

-Te estaré esperando- terminó diciendo, evitando que su voz temblara, no por miedo, sino por lágrimas.

Menma volvió a sonreír

-Intenta no acostarte con nadie en mi ausencia- Hinata se sonrojó, pero de molestia y él, rápidamente le sujetó del rostro, acercando el suyo- no me gustaría que ese hijo mío que llevas en el vientre llame a cualquier otro sujeto papá.

Conmocionada, no pudo moverse ni siquiera hablar. ¿Cómo sabía él…

-Soy Menma Uzumaki, y a todo lo que me pertenece, le hago un control diario.

Hinata le apartó la mano, sorprendida, pero también furiosa.

-Jamás dejaré que conozca a su padre- siseó entre dientes.

Sin embargo, Menma sonrió cínico, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Nos vemos en la batalla, querida.- y desapareció de su vista en cuestión de segundos.

Hinata siguió la estela dorada con la mirada, mordiendo su labio, abrazando su vientre, sintiendo rabia, ganas de llorar, dolor, miedo…

Sabía que algo tenía pensado Menma. Algo relacionado con ella que sería, muy seguramente, en contra de su voluntad.

-No voy a rendirme Uzumaki. Puede que te ame, pero no voy a permitir que destruyas mi aldea… ni a mi familia. –acarició su vientre-yo voy a matarte.

.

.

.

**=Fin=**

* * *

_Si! finalmente me salió algo. Tardé en que la inspiración me llegara, pero al fin...¡llegó! y espero que con ella, este AU os haya gustado y que me voteís. Estaría bien para ganar, pero como no conozco la serie tanto como a los demás, me conformó con que votéis que os ha gustado mucho y tener muchos RR. _

_PD.: Por cierto, para votarme entrad en:  
_

_****__www . fanfiction u / 3054382 / Minkus - BN (unan los espacios)_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo..lo que sea! ¡Matta ne!_

_JAN DI-CHAN  
_


End file.
